headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Android Apocalypse
| running time = 95 min. | country = Canada | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Android Apocalypse is a Canadian science fiction television movie of the dystopic future and robot invasion subgenres. It was directed by Paul Ziller and written by Karl Schiffman. It was produced by Independent Moving Productions Inc. and first aired on the Sci-Fi Channel on June 24th, 2006. The movie stars Joseph Lawrence as DeeCee, Scott Bairstow as Jute and Chris Jericho as TeeDee. Co-stars in the movie include Wendy Anderson as Mrs. Carlson, Ian Black as prisoner #2, Brian Dueck as a bartender, Mike Fleishhaker as Batter, Brian Hlushko as Eric Carlson and Shannon Jardine as Joy. Cast Main Cast Supporting Cast Notes & Trivia Notes * Android Apocalypse (2006) redirects here. * The taglines for this film are "Mankind Must Survive" and "The Battle Lines Have Shifted". * Android Apocalypse was filmed in Saskatchewan, Canada. * Actor Mike Fleishhaker is credited as Mike "Fly" Fleishakker in this film. * Actor Brian Hlushko is credited as Brian Hlusko in this film. * Actor Terrance Leigh is credited as Terance Leight in this film (an unobserved mis-spelling of his name). * Actress Anne Bedian is credited as Anne Nahabedian in this film. * Actor Ron Webber is credited as Ron Weber in this film. * Actor Daniel Ford Beavis is uncredited for his participation in this movie. * Actor Chris Jericho is a man of many talents. In addition to being an actor, a rock musician, an amateur dancer and game show host, he is likely best known for his work as a professional wrestler who has worked for WWE as well as WCW and ECW. * This is Paul Ziller's twenty-fist film as a director. It is his ninth television movie and his fourth science fiction film. Ziller has also directed episodes of Stargate Atlantis and Painkiller Jane. * This is Karl Schiffman's fifth full-length movie work as a screenwriter, and his first science fiction role. * This is the first science fiction movie produced by the Canadian production company, Independent Moving Productions Inc. Releases * Android Apocalypse premiered on television and DVD in Region 1 format on June 24th, 2006. * The movie premiered on DVD in the United Kingdom on August 20th, 2007. * It was released on DVD in the Netherlands on September 4th, 2007. * It was released on DVD in Germany on October 2nd, 2007. * It was released in Japan on DVD on December 7th, 2007. Recommendations * Alien Apocalypse (2005), the movie share a similar title as well as a similar theme of a dystopic future where the planet is overruled by aliens. * Almost Human, a 2013 TV series that aired on Syfy. It chronicles the adventures of a Los Angeles police detective teamed up with a robot. * Swarmed (2005), also directed by Paul Ziller; a horde of mutant killer bees invade a small town. * Westworld (1973), a film by Michael Crichton that deals with the subject of killer robots. A sequel film, Futureworld, was released in 1976. See also * Films with robots * Films set in the future * Films with dystopic realities External Links * * Android Apocalypse at Wikipedia * * References Android | Prison | Robot | Severed hand Category:Articles Category:Films Category:2006/Films Category:June, 2006/Films Category:Telemovies